1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fluid couplings, and more specifically, to quick connector type fluid couplings.
2. Description of the Art
Connectors are used to interconnect two fluid conduits or hoses in a fluid delivery system. In particular, connectors are used in the windshield wiper/washer system of an automobile to interconnect various portions of the washer fluid delivery system on the vehicle. This is necessary due to the manufacture of different components of the wiper/washer system at different times and/or by different manufacturers.
One part of the wiper/washer system includes a conduit extending from a fluid supply reservoir to a connector fixedly mounted at or adjacent to the vehicle cowl screen. A second conduit or hose is mounted in each windshield wiper and must be connected to the connector on the vehicle cowl screen. Typically, such interconnection is done by an installer who manually urges the end of each wiper mounted conduit or hose onto the connector mounted on the vehicle cowl.
However, the conduits or hoses employed in windshield wiper/washer systems have extremely small diameters and are typically extremely flexible. Due to the small diameter of conduit and the small size and diameter of the connector, it is difficult for an installer to fully urge one end of wiper mounted conduit onto the connector to form a sealed, fixed connection between the wiper mounted conduit and the connector. The installer further lacks any feedback as to whether the conduit has been fully sealingly coupled to the connector. As a result, a large number of leaks occur in vehicle wiper/washer systems due to a non-fully seated hose/connector joint.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a quick connect fluid coupling which can be advantageously employed in a vehicle windshield wiper/washer system to overcome the deficiencies encountered in previous fluid couplings used in vehicle wiper/washer systems. It would also be desirable to provide a quick connector fluid coupling which provides a more ergonomical assembly to insure a fully sealed fluid joint. It would also be desirable to provide such a quick connect fluid coupling which has a low insertion force to insure a fully sealed coupling as well as providing a positive indication of a fully sealed fluid coupling to the installer.